The Cursed Storm's Child
by ShionStar
Summary: Harry sacrifices his life to defeat Voldemort for good and gets reincarnated in a totally different world as a certain Arcobaleno's son. Eventual Slash!
1. Prologue: The End and the Beginning!

Author's note: Oh my another one! Seriously plot bunnies are breeding in mass and I need to take cover lest they attack me! LOL

Warnings: Reincarnation, OOC, wrong grammar/spelling, researched Chinese in google, let's pretend that HBP never happens except Dumbledore's death and Harry has zero romantic experience, also eventual SLASH..., etc.

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own HP and KHR!

"TALKING"

_"CHINESE" _

_'THINKING'_

* * *

_**The Cursed Storm's Child **_

**Prologue: The End and the Beginning**

**_ What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from. _**

**_-T. S. Eliot_**

* * *

"This is it." He whispers as he takes in the completed preparations. A circle of runes, a pint of his blood, some blood willingly given by a thestral and a unicorn and the purest minerals that are ceremony placed in the corners. Harry himself is wearing pure silk robes after purifying himself.

It was a ritual to summon Death to defeat Voldemort once and for all. He found a tome that is all about the oldest rituals in who knows how long ago when he inherited the Peverell's Vault,

it seems that one of the three brother's was his ancestor. With steady steps he enters the runic circle and stops in the center.

He already wrote his will. And a letter is charmed to appear to his precious people when he is done with the ritual. He takes in deep breaths and closes his eyes needing total concentration since a single mistake will ruin the ritual. Opening his brilliantly glowing emerald eyes he starts chanting with his voice powered with magic, his magical core supplying it. A chilling wind blows making the candle lights flicker. The minerals glowing eerily and shadows looming ominously in the room as he nears the end.

**_"Fiat." (1)*_ **It was then that a dark hulking hooded figure appears out of the shadows, it was Death.

_** "Tom Marvolo Riddle."**_ Harry finishes with conviction and his emerald pools glowing with powerful determination.

Silence fills the room and Harry worriedly wonders whether he made a mistake or something but then Death holds out his skeletal hands and suddenly Voldemort drifts out of the shadows paralyzed and suspended in the air with a locket, diadem, cup, ring and a snake.

One by one they exploded to dust with a piercing shriek and then a bony finger points at his forehead. Agonizing pain erupts throughout his body and he can't help but scream, it feels as if he was drowning in a pool of blazing hot magma. After screaming himself hoarse for what felt like hours but actually only in seconds the pain finally stops. Panting heavily he shakily stands up to steady himself. Only to see Death hovering in front of him closely.

**_"Factum est."(2)*_ **A powerful voice echoing throughout the room and Harry closes his eyes in resignation._ 'It is time then.'_

Emerald pools opens and then he greets Death with a soft smile and went with him gladly, parting his life.

* * *

_'This must be heaven.'_ He thought as he takes in his surroundings. It's the most beautiful place he has seen, quite ethereal looking.

With clear azure sky and a field filled with different fruit trees ripe with succulent fruits. Butterflies fluttering around the glowing gorgeous flowers and the grasses are so green. The alluring scent from the flowers is most divine and he can't help but sigh in pleasure.

There's even a stream in the side with such clear waters. But what delighted him the most is the gathering of his departed loved ones in the clearing.

His parents and godfather looking at him with loving and proud smiles. Harry spent his time talking and having fun with them, he even got to know his grandparents.

He was highly satisfied and happy with his time with them but he knows he can't stay there forever. A beautiful white winged figure appears in front of him and is holding out a hand.

He glances at his family who nods with an approving smile. So he grasps his hand to the ethereal being with an excited grin. Quite looking forward for his next adventure.

* * *

He was floating and sleeping for what feels like an eternity. It should be unnerving but he feels so at peace and comfortable that he didn't mind. Drifting in and out of his consciousness in minutes only to find himself asleep again. The thumping sounds is his only companion with the occasional soft voices he hears.

With words he doesn't understand but is filled with so much love and affection that he can't help but feel warmth filling in his whole being. Where did they come from? He can't help but wonder since he's sure he's the only one wherever he is with his sole thumping companion.

So it was quite a surprise finding himself slipping out of something and being held in huge arms. He was about to open his eyes to look at wherever he is when the feel of something slimy clinging all over his body distracted him. It feels so disgusting and annoying that it made him scream in bloody murder that only come out as a high pitched wail.

"Get if off me! Get that shite the bloody hell off from me!" He tries to yell out the words that only came out as baby sounding shrieks. And he couldn't open his bloody eyes.

Harry James Potter is not happy thank you very much. Suddenly as if understanding his demands a cloth soaked in warm water wipes the disgusting gunk off of him, instantly quieting him down.

_'Finally.'_ He can finally breathe freely without the slimy thing clogging his nose, thank Merlin. Something soft and warm is wrapped on him and he heard someone speaking but he couldn't understand a single word. Another pair of arms holds him and oddly enough he feels comfortable.

It feels so warm and his screaming from earlier exhausted him a great deal so he was almost into dreamland when a familiar feminine voice spoke softly with love and a finger is gently caressing his face. Suddenly the sound of a door being slammed open jolts him out of his peace. A whimper of frustration releases out of him and he is being rocked gently in a second.

The woman holding him stops rocking him and Harry feels being held in another arms. He wiggles a little to find a comfortable spot, nuzzling his face on a muscular chest. It was so weird that he feels so safe and comfortable in the hold of a stranger. Words laced with adoration on a calm masculine voice stops him from his nuzzling.

And when a gentle finger traces his nose to his arms in an almost reverent manner peaks his curiosity making him open his eyes for the first time in a long while. The harsh light made him wince but he persists and looks up only to see a blurry figure with black hair and dressed in something red. The woman and the man exclaims in pleasant surprise, cooing at him.

Wrinkling his nose Harry clasps on the finger on his arm tightly with wobbly hands. Holding it as tight as he can and blinking when he hears amused laughter from the two, making him smile toothlessly.

A wave of exhaustion caught up to him. Yawning softly, he shut his eyes and goes back to nuzzling the man's warm chest. Drifting to slumber with his hand still clutched tightly on the finger.

* * *

Months passed in a blurry haze. And it was then he realized that he reincarnated. He may not be capable of seeing clearly but he was sure of it. Harry just pieced the clues together. The ability to only stay awake an hour most, being unable to control his bowels to his utter embarrassment and not to mention being toothless and a wobbly infant skill to get easily distracted is one as well.

Sleeping took most of his time as well as pooping and eating. It was humiliating in simple words. At least he's bottle fed instead of being breastfed, thank Circe for small mercies.

Waking up one morning with clear vision instead of the usual blurry sight after two and a half months surprises him in delight. Just the idea of no longer needing some dratted glasses made his day.

Now he just have to wait for his father to check up on him and he can now finally see what he looks like. His curiosity highly peaked ever since finding out he reincarnated. He already talked with his parents in that heaven place about this. They wanted him to have a normal happy childhood. Where he has living parents and no madman after him, a relatively peaceful and normal life.

It also kinda helped that his past memories were not so clear anymore, he couldn't recall how his best mates and other's faces. Though oddly enough his memory regarding knowledge towards magic is solidly intact.

Harry is quite looking forward to having a normal life and it's a plus that he already adores his biological father. The man is always gentle and affectionate towards him and having little of those in his past life, made him accept the man wholeheartedly. He looks around the room in his red orange crib. A nicely furnished room wallpapered in different small animals.

There's a baby monitor placed on a desk near him. And a lot of cute animal stuffed toys on the sky blue matted floor. With a little difficulty he manages to turn himself to his side so that he can look at the door. Though the hanging toys especially the red dragon plush proves to be a great distraction. With huge beady blue eyes with curly thick lashes, it looks so ridiculous that he can't help but laugh.

The sound of a door opening made him pause and turn to look. With soft footsteps a black haired man enters and walks towards him with a gentle smile on his face. With pale skin, his long hair braided and a pair of slitted hazel brown eyes. Wearing a long sleeved Chinese garb and some white pants, his gait quite graceful and silent. Definitely asian, he concluded.

Stopping in front of his crib his father looks down at him with a loving smile._ "Zǎoshang hǎo Fú."(3)*_ Tinkling laughter comes out of Harry when he hears the unfamiliar language, seeing his father in this life for the very first time gets him in such a good mood. The hazel eyed man's voice is so calm and soothing and with gentle hands he picks up the laughing baby and cradles him in his arms. _"Wèishéme wǒ de bǎobèi zhème gāoxìng?"(4)*_

The baby looks up at him with huge eyes in awe. Pudgy hands reaching up to touch his face. The adult letting the baby do as he pleases.

_"Zhèyàng nǐ jiù kěyǐ qīngchǔ dì kàn dào, xiànzài."*(5)_ Something black distracts Harry and with a seeker's reflex, grasps at it quickly, it was the man's braid.

Feeling his hunger and impulse kick in, he puts it on his mouth.

The adult chuckles and with deft fingers gently takes the braid out._ "Bùyào chī Fú."(6)* _

His fun taken, he frowned up at his father with a pout, prompting another round of amused chuckling.

Remembering his hunger the baby places a thumb in his mouth and sucking at it while huge eyes pleadingly looks up at the man, who instantly know what the look he's receiving means. _"Yǒurén èle."(7)*_

With that he was carried to the kitchen and in minutes is drinking on a milk bottle contentedly.

* * *

One month later. With a red pacifier on his mouth he watches his father perform his daily katas while sitting comfortably in his green stroller. The sun had just peeked at the horizon so it is quite early in the morning. And since Harry woke up much earlier than usual, his father took Harry with him so that he can watch over the baby ,as he do his morning ritual in the wide backyard. It was quite fascinating for Harry watching the man effortlessly do somersaults and some kung fu stuff he once watched on the telly back at the Dursleys.

If he could move like that in his past life, Harry hunting would have been useless. Not to mention dodging spells would be a piece of cake. And it seems that his father here is some kind of martial arts master.

He just hopes he inherited some of that elegance and speed, it would be awesome and helpful. Though there's been something that is bothering him for days now. That something took form of some kind of red flame surrounding the black haired man. It keeps on flickering and at first he wondered whether his father is a pyromaniac or something.

But when he touched it when he was picked up, it was a comfortable warmth and he feels so safe. Yet he can sense that it was tightly controlled, it's strange that the flame for him seems so soothing but the hint of something destructive is there, just waiting to be unleashed. He remembers when one night.

Harry wakes up and can't go back to sleep, his gums swelling and itching like hell. His poor hands stinging and covered in drool when he bites, chew and suck on it. It was too much and he's so irritated from the pain that he wails at the top of his lungs, not noticing how the room shakes in response to his distress. _'He wants his daddy with him and he wants the pain gone now!'_ His baby instincts taking over.

The sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps quieten him a little, absolutely assured that his daddy is coming. The door slammed open in such a force that made the door hinges snap and then came a roaring call. _**"FU!" **_

Momentarily ignoring the pain from his gums the baby stops wailing to see the visage of a murderous look etch on his normally calm father, who's narrowed eyes are darting all across the room as if searching for the danger, he looks aggressively feral. The usually calm flickering red flames roaring out in anger and the heat of the room rising in accordance to his flames. Deeming the room safe when there's no immediate danger except the slightly shaking room, the roaring flames returns to its usual calm flickering and the narrowed eyes soften and seeks out the form of his still crying son.

With unbelievable speed the baby is picked up and cradled on his chest. "_Zenmeliao?(8)*_ The father asks his son, concern evident in his eyes. Harry responded with opening his mouth and biting his poor fingers to lessen the pain, tears and sniffles coming out of him. _"Zài tòngkǔ nǐ de zuǐ ?"(9)*_

His father mutters and then stares at him mouth for a second then nods in understanding. _"Ó, nǐ kāishǐ yáchǐ"(10)*_ With that said the hazel eyed man opens a drawer and takes out a box then sits down on the floor, placing Harry on his lap. _"Děngdài yī fēnzhōng."(11)*_

Quickly opening the box containing something like a toothpaste tube. Taking off the cap then squeezing a hefty amount of some gel like substance. The man then gently rubs the gel into the baby's swollen gums carefully. He wipes the tears and the drool off his slowly calming son. Firm and gentle arms rocks the baby and a soft soothing humming lullaby to get his beloved son to sleep.

The cooling sensation of the gel worked wonders and Harry closes his eyes and yawns, his crying exhausted him greatly not noticing how the shaking of his room stops.

And he just want to sleep now that his daddy is with him, the last thing he heard before succumbing to sleep is a kiss on his forehead and his father's loving tone. _"Xiànzài shuìjiào de xīnshàngrén."(12)*_

His thinking is interrupted when his dad takes off in amazing speed, running through the wall as if there's no gravity and then proceeds to jump and releases a flurry of high kicks. In mid air. It's so cool that the baby can't help but squeal and clap vigorously with tiny hands.

When his hazel eyed father is back on the ground, who quickly notices his son's clapping, he strides towards the baby, stopping in front of the stroller. _"Ni xihuan ta ma?"(13)* _He asks with a gentle smile.

Harry who's still utterly clueless of the words just happily coos at the man. Not like he can talk anyway.

* * *

Two weeks later, after being fed and bathed(how embarrassing!) and dressed in a rather adorable polar bear onesie, with ears, tails and all. He was lying quite contentedly in a soft baby mat surrounded by pillows inside a play pen.

Which he was thankful of since being always on his crib can get tiring, never mind it was comfortable. A change for once in a while is nice.

And now he's waiting for his father to cuddle and play with him.

Minutes passes and he's still not back, so bored out of his mind while he absentmindedly chews his teething ring that he decides to try whether he still has magic. Darting his eyes around the room in search of a target and he catches sight of something shiny. Deciding on it he puts down his teething ring beside him and spats "accio" only to sound as ''akko'' and the thing didn't even move an inch.

Furrowing his brows he tries again but he still can't pronounce it correctly.

A little miffed of his being unable to control his speech as he used to, he thinks for another way to cast spells without incantation. Using wandless magic is impossible since he'd needs words. Well there was the non-verbal casting and rune crafting but non-verbal needed a lot of concentration, control and intent. And runecrafting is impossible for now since he'd need some carving tools and steady hands.

Going with non-verbal he stares heatedly at the target while incanting the spell in his mind. The shiny object only twitches a little and with a few more failed tries makes him pouting sulkily.

Taking in deep breaths to calm himself since he didn't want to start another bout of waterworks, Harry tried another way.

Closing his eyes, he searches for his magical core. Trying minutes later he found it but he notices how small it is and there is something indistinguishable yet was very warm, comforting even. His core used to be way bigger and he almost got into another pity party when he remembers how young his body is. So it would be no surprise his core is still developing.

Extremely relieved to find that he still has a magical core he tries once again. Coaxing some of his magic out of his core is such a trying task but slowly he manages to.

Opening his eyes and locking on his target he spats out 'accio' in his mind combined with tightly controlled magic and a visual to what he wanted to happen. And in a second the shiny target zooms up it's place and floated towards him. Catching it with the ease of a seeker.

A wide smile breaks out his face showing a single tooth to his successful casting of non-verbal magic, which is a great feat indeed. But the magic spent is a huge blow to his reserves seeing as his core's still developing.

Ignoring his exhaustion induced drowsiness he looks at his prize which is actually a beautifully decorated silver hand mirror. With magnificent dragons with long tails encircling the back of the cover.

It's a little heavy but he manages to hold it with slightly shaky hands. This is quite an opportunity since he doesn't know how he looks like in this life. Would he have his father's hazel eyes? Does he still have black hair and is it still as messy as he used to have? He hopes his hair is more manageable in this life.

Looking in the mirror to see his reflection with curiosity only to lock eyes with brilliant emerald orbs. It s the same as his past life's only that it looks much more intense almost glowing and slightly slit almond shaped with thick dark lashes. He most likely got the shape from his father here.

Then he checks his hair to see the same raven black hair only that he has red highlights making his hair looking quite exotic.

Slightly wavy locks much to his relief that its not as messy as before, thank Morgana for that.

Questions pops in his head to where he got the red high lights from though, maybe he got it from his absent mother? A pale chubby face, cute mouth and a pert nose. He definitely looks Asian but yet there's something European in his features. Furrowing his brows when he notices how feminine he looks like and hoping he'd lose that when he grows and rid of his baby fats.

Still he can't help but laugh in amusement when he looks at his reflection. A chubby and probably half Asian baby with tufts of wavy raven black hair highlighted with red locks wearing a rather fluffy polar bear onesie, and a mouth containing only a single tooth. Yep, he's adorable all right.

Though unknown to him while he was busy trying to summon the mirror he didn't notice that his father has arrived and is watching the events with a fond and amused hazel eyes that is tinged with surprise.

* * *

One month later. Being five months old made him sigh in relief. Now being able to sit up by himself for a few minutes after mastering rolling over and holding his head up lifted his mood by a great margin. Not to mention he can now understand a little of the language his father uses, thanks to avidly listening to him talking daily. So he has been in high spirits for days now.

Waking up hungry and bored he idly decides to practice levitating his animal plushies.

Choosing the chibified penguin plush as his target, he starts the tedious process of directing his magic on his finger for his focus.

Building it up in the needed amount Harry casts 'wingardium leviosa' at the penguin.

The plush steadily floats up from above him, and a with a swish of his finger it moves along with it. Just for the heck of it he made it fly like a seeker, with sharp turns, dives and the occasional wronski feint, made it a lot fun for him. Seems like being a baby makes anything remotely interesting, fun. The plush pauses at it's spectacular steep dive when the door opens, his father entering.

Greeting him with a gummy smile and a wave through the bars of his crib and proceeds to playing with the floating penguin, making it fly in circles up above his smiling father who indulges him by jumping at it as if trying to catch it, which made the baby let out tinkling peals of laughter. Effectively brightening the morning.

At first he thought of hiding his magic from the man but decides against it. It wouldn't be fair and keeping secrets would just ruin his relationship with his dad and he doesn't want that, he's pretty satisfied and comfortable with the situation.

The hazel eyed adult was taken aback at first but then easily accepts it and takes it in strides, making Harry love him even more and made him so thankful to have a father that's so accepting.

He doesn't like the idea of being exorcised very much.

Come to think of it he's got a surprise for his dad. So with a flick of his finger the floating penguin floated back to it's usual place. And then cooing out to the raven haired adult to get his attention. Not a second later he's in front of him as if apparating only without the loud cracking noise, he's really quick.

Mischievously grinning in his mind he raised his hands up and shouted. _"Bàba!"_ (Daddy!)

Silence pierces throughout the room and the absolutely gobsmacked look of his usually calm father almost made him burst into cackles but he smothers the thought aside and decides to call his dad again.

_"Bàba!" _

That jolted the man out from his shock. A wide smile spreads in his face and the baby is scooped up in his hands, nuzzling Harry's baby fat cheeks with his lovingly.

_"Nǐ ràng wǒ tài gāoxìngle, wǒ wèi nǐ jiāo'ào!"*(14)_ He says with so much happiness, pride and affection.

Harry doesn't understand much but he understand how happy he got his daddy so he nuzzles back as much as he can and cooing at him.

The emerald eyed baby was treated that day with his favorite food, a mash of sweet potatoes and played with his daddy.

It's a wonderful day indeed for the two.

* * *

It was three weeks later when things takes a different turn.

The day was as usual, waking up early, getting picked up by his dad, being fed with a mash of food, this time it's strawberries.

Making the usual mess and getting bathed and dressed in a cute koala onesie, his dad seems to really like dressing him up in such clothes, oh well it's cute and comfortable anyway,so it doesn't bother him as much as it used to.

They were playing peekaboo, which is awesome and fun to his baby mind. When he suddenly stills, staring at the door's direction when he feels the aura of someone unfamiliar. And his father also seems to sense the presence since he's glancing at the door, speculation evident in his eyes.

The baby's picked up and placed inside the playpen with gentle hands, lips kissing his forehead. Wide emerald eyes takes in the straightening form of his father, the look in his eyes is it's usual calm but there's a certain edge on them, his hands hidden in the long sleeves and his gait graceful and powerful at the same time, looking ready to strike at an enemy.

The door closed quietly and Harry can't help getting worried, since he's the got the feeling that something bad would happen.

It felt like hours had passed but is actually only minutes when he waits for his father's return, as the door opens, showing his father. Sighing in relief the baby greets his dad with a happy squeal, completed with enthusiastically waving arms. The man replying by ruffling his head softly, love shining in his warm hazel orbs which always fills Harry with happiness. And then they returned to continuing their game of peekaboo, much to the joy of the baby.

After eating his dinner of pumpkin pie flavored mash, ah the nostalgia of pumpkin juice, and being cleaned up. Then playing which means a game of aiming and throwing a rubber duck, a rather squishy one mind you, at a bunch of other stuffed toys as targets. Sadly his aim's horrendous as the proof of the still untouched toy targets, and his father who's chuckling in amusement at his poor aim and at the pout on his chubby face.

Trying once more, he summons the duck back to him and throws it at the innocent target toys with hardened eyes, only to groan in disappointment when it hit the cabinet instead.

Summoning the rubber duck again he throws it at the floor in frustration, but it bounced on the ground and smacks on his forehead. Due to the shock and the slight stinging sensation on his forehead, not to mention his earlier frustration, tears rapidly falls from his eyes as he cries his heart out. Needing some comforting he calls for his daddy, repeatedly calling out. _"Bàba!" _

And as fast as the wind he was picked up and cuddled in warm arms. The gentle humming voice effectively calming him down and a gentle finger caressing his forehead.

Feeling the exhaustion creeping in he yawns loudly, drawing attention from the older man. After wiping his tears and kissing his forehead, he's back at his crib, a baby blanket covering him.

Succumbing to the Sandman's call after hearing the love tinge words of, _"Měihǎo de yèwǎn hé tiánměi de mèngxiāng de ài."*(15)_

Ever since then that rubber duck was never seen again.

* * *

The next morning after having his stomach filled, body cleaned, and dressed in a penguin onesie, an old kind looking woman who looked over forty-fifty years old came inside his room while he was chewing on the ear of a stuffed bear. Words were exchanged between his father and the woman, which again he can't understand making him pout sulkily.

So he focuses his attention on gnawing at the poor stuffed toy when he was suddenly held in the arms of his daddy. Loving the attention he nuzzles his face at the warm chest and was rewarded with a kiss on his head. Looking up at his hazel eyed father who stares at him with his usual loving smile, which made him let out a gummy smile in return that prompts chuckles out from the man.

_"Fu, Bàba yǐjīng líkāi gōngzuò."*(16)_ The emerald eyed baby looks up at the man with a tilted head, confusion clear in his eyes. And the slightly sad smile on his father's face made him frown.

_"Wǒ hěn kuài jiù huì huílái wǒ de bǎobèi érzi."*(17)_ Then he was in the arms of the woman. His dad kissed him again this time on his cheek and stares at him with intensity, as if trying to memorize his face. Before turning around towards the door, he opens it and then looks back at him with a wave and a smile.

_"Wǒ ài nǐ qīn'ài de."_ (I love you sweetheart.)

As the door closes he can't help but sense that something ominous is going to happen.

* * *

Two months has passed and his father's still not back. Which got him utterly worried and lonely. The older woman's kind and caring but what he wants is his daddy and that made him sulky.

Thoughts of being abandoned pops in his mind but he squashes it with quite an intensity, there is no way his father who took care of him with such love and devotion would abandon him. He must be busy working or something.

He's also careful of not using his magic in front of his current caretaker. She's not family so he's not as inclined to show her his magic, that privilege is only for family and he's sure she's not one.

Currently he's inside his playpen and playing with blocks, trying to spell Hermione's name out of sheer boredom. He'd just done of spelling out 'Tommy Boy' which he quickly topples over with a cackle of satisfaction. So he carries grudges so what?

The baby boy's so focused on spelling 'Hermione Granger loves Ronald Weasley' that he fails to notice the opening of the door and someone entering inside. But the familiar sensation of the calm flickering flames behind him made him quickly turn around in happiness and excitement. _'Daddy is back!'_ Squealing out in joy.

_ "Bàba!"_

Only to come face to face with a two years old looking toddler who's a perfect chibified version of his father.

_'So much for a normal life then.' _

_**TO BE CONTINUED!?**_

* * *

Author's note: So uh, do you like it? What do you think? Your thoughts?

Translations: 1.) Fiat - Let it be done.

2.) Factum est - It is done.

3.) Zǎoshang hǎo Fú- Good morning Fu.

4.) Wèishéme wǒ de bǎobèi zhème gāoxìng?- Why is my baby so happy?

5.) Zhèyàng nǐ jiù kěyǐ qīngchǔ dì kàn dào, xiànzài - So you can see now clearly.

6.) Bùyào chī Fú . - Don't eat that Fu.

7.) Yǒurén èle. - Someone's hungry.

8.) Zenmeliao? - What's wrong?

9.) Zài tòngkǔ nǐ de zuǐ ?- Is your mouth in pain?

10.) Ó, nǐ kāishǐ yáchǐ. - Oh, you're starting to teeth.

11.) Děngdài yī fēnzhōng. - Wait a minute.

12.) Xiànzài shuìjiào de xīnshàngrén.- Sleep now sweetheart.

13.) Ni xihuan ta ma? - Did you like it?

14.) Nǐ ràng wǒ tài gāoxìngle, wǒ wèi nǐ jiāo'ào. - You make me so happy, I'm proud of you.

15.) Měihǎo de yèwǎn hé tiánměi de mèngxiāng de ài- Goodnight and sweet dreams love.

16.) Fu Bàba yǐjīng líkāi gōngzuò. - Fu daddy has to leave for work.

17.) Wǒ hěn kuài jiù huì huílái wǒ de bǎobèi érzi.- I'll be back soon my precious son.

No flames please. So see yah later?


	2. Chapter 1: A visiting whirlwind!

Author's note: Oh an update! Now aren't I nice? Hehehe.

So it seems that Google's translation isn't so accurate. I really appreciate the Chinese corrections from the reviewers. LOL.

I had no idea that it sucks that much and so since a few prefer the Chinese to be in English just in italics, well okay.

Roger that. I like that idea myself. Hehe

Thanks for the reviews! They always make my day and I'm glad that many likes this story.

Warning: Reincarnation, OOC, grammar/spelling, etc, eventual SLASH!

PS. I already have someone in mind who to pair Harry with and will only tell after a few chapters. XD

Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own HP &amp; KHR!

"TALKING"

_'THINKING'_

_"CHINESE"_

Now on with the story!

* * *

_**The Cursed Storm's Child**_

**Chapter One: A visiting whirlwind!**

_**One way to get the most out of life is to look upon it as an adventure.**_

_**-William Feather**_

* * *

**~o0*0o~**

* * *

Shocked emeralds eyes locks on with surprised hazel ones.

Bright green eyes stares intensely at the toddler who looks like a perfect baby version of his father. Thoughts of the other being an older sibling or a relative is squashed down in an instant. Just looking as well as feeling at the comfort and love seeping out of those beautiful red flames erases all of his doubts, he's one hundred percent sure that the two years old looking toddler, who's pretty adorable mind you, is without a doubt the emerald eyed baby's missing father.

The feelings of overwhelming joy of having his dearly missed daddy back and the confusement of why his father who's definitely an adult is turned into a baby are combined._ 'A metamorphagus maybe? Can they even morph into a baby?'_

Harry crawls closer to the adult turned baby and peers through the gaps of the playpen blinking bright inquisitive eyes. _"Daddy?"_ The father in question looks like an emotional mess. His body stiff and his pale skin an unhealthy shade of white but what is the most clear is the conflicted emotions clashing in those hazel eyes. Worry creeps through the green eyed baby and making him tilt his head, still staring at his dad.

_"Daddy o-okay?"_

Pain seeps into hazel eyes and his soft smile looks almost forced. He can see the other look at him with pride but when the hint of defeat and despair is crossed on his father's face, alarms blares in his mind_ 'He's gonna leave!'_ and with quick fingers he tugs on his toddler father's long sleeve.

With wide teary emerald eyes shining with hope and plea, Harry says.

_"Daddy stay!"_

It was a battle to learn these words for him but just by looking at the lightening up on the toddler's face and the wonderment in his father's hazel orbs made all the hard work worth it. The eight months old baby watches on in awe as how his dad jumps inside the playpen in an instant. And loving the attention he got after not seeing the other for months while he's engulfed in warm and loving arms, steadfastly ignoring the misty eyes he's daddy is having.

_"I'm home."_

The adult turned toddler says shakily making Harry smile in happiness at having his father back. And he internally waves goodbye to the normal life he wanted. Though he should have expected something like this is bound to happen, trouble just always seems to find him.

_'Normal is boring anyway.'_

* * *

**~o0*0o~**

* * *

Days passes by in the usual fashion of the two except of Harry becoming very clingy to the other. He wouldn't let the toddler out of his sight for more than an hour, wailing like crazy when he couldn't see him and only quiets down when the hazel eyed toddler is back in his line of his daddy didn't even mind his neediness, in fact it looks like he happily welcomes it. Harry is kinda worried that he'll get spoiled.

His dad was awkward at first since he still wasn't used to his body's current condition but he was back to his usual calm and loving self. Harry thought that he lost the joys of being carried and sleeping on his father's warm arms but he was proven wrong.

His dad had no qualms on picking him up and carrying him around, and to his delighted surprise it seems that even though he was turned into a toddler his strength remained. He wasn't even bothered by Harry's weight, which he happily takes advantage of. The green eyed baby especially likes sitting on his father's warm lap.

After enjoying a pale brown colored mash of food that taste suspiciously like turkey, being cleaned of the gunk on his face and washed. The baby was then dressed in a rather comfy lamb onesie with fluffy ears and a tail, this time though a big light-blue bow is hanging on his neck.

Seriously just how many animal onesies does he have?

And now he is sitting on a baby mat at the porch on the backyard with his dad. Many and tall bamboos moving along with the wind are surrounding their backyard, the sky was a clear blue and he can see the fluffy white clouds gently floating. The weather is not hot nor is it cold, it's a wonderful day indeed.

His father is teaching him about his name, he guesses, since the adult turned toddler keeps on pointing at himself after saying the same words all over again while the emerald eyed baby idly chews on his bow.

With wide emerald eyes he points at his daddy with a pudgy finger and repeats.

_"Fon, daddy Yuen Fon?"_

And is rewarded with a wide smile and a nod making him let out a grin with only two teeth, in triumph. Then the baby returns to chew on his bow, that oddly enough kinda tastes good.

He heard from Hermione back then that the Chinese and other asians addresses themselves first with their surname. So his dad's given name is Fon huh.

_'I wonder what's mine?'_

Blinking his eyes when his dad starts pointing at him now and repeats on saying his possible name. So he narrows his eyes in concentration, releases the captive bow from his mouth then points at himself and repeats.

_"Y-Yuen Fu, Fu?"_

He got it right judging from the claps he got from his dad. So he puffs up his chest in pride, pats his pudgy fist in it and shouts his name.

"Fu! Fu! Yuen Fu!" And then to the heck of it he points at his dad._ "Fon!Bàba! Fon!" _Which he got a laugh from.

They then played a game of funny faces that he proudly won which is evident from his usually calm father who burst into loud guffaws. It's quite cute to watch his daddy try to stop his laughing. He can't blame him though since he tried to imitate Alastor Moody's constant vigilance look that he accompanied with an odd roll of his eye making the baby look utterly ridiculous.

So he learns his name that day and the name Fu kinda sounds cool so he was pretty happy with it.

* * *

**~o0*0o~**

* * *

A week later.

Placed in his high chair the baby with green eyes is trying to eat the mash of food that tastes of bananas and peaches without making a mess of himself. A losing battle since his hand seems to have a life on its own when it shoves the food to his head and cheeks.

Irritation and frustration builds up and when he's about to throw a tantrum his eyes catches sight on something of his father's person. His father who's currently enjoying his oolong tea across from him. What caught his attention though is the red pacifier neatly tucked on his dad's neck.

How could he have missed it? Maybe it's because he's so preoccupied of playing with his dad to notice it. But now that he does, wide emerald eyes turns to look at it and observes the thing.

It looks like your everyday pacifier but there's just something odd about it, something distinctly powerful.

Dressed in a rather nice white tiger onesie after the usual bath, (he wonders how his dad would react if he asks the other to wear matching animal onesies with him) is when he gets the chance to observing his dad's odd pacifier more closely. Why he has it boggles the baby's mind though, does his father need a pacifier or something now that he turned into a baby himself?

Fu (yes, he calls himself that now to get used to it fast) is now inside his playpen, squealing and rolling all over the soft mat on the floor out of sheer boredom since crawling is pretty tiring, more work for him. The lazy baby that he is.

Stopping at his eleventh roll due to the dizziness is when he senses the welcome and familiar sensation of his dad's presence. Sitting up and turning to look at his father only to see other three Fons in front of him making him greet at all of them with gummy grins and energetic waves. Which prompts amused chuckles from his father.

After shaking his head to rid of his dizziness he steadies his body then starts crawling towards his dad, only stopping when Fu's much closer to the other. Plopping his butt to the floor and proceeds to have a one sided stare fight with the red pacifier much to the bewilderment of his father.

Yep, it looks like a carbon copy of his pacifier. The color and shape fits but no way his dad would swipe it from him and it's still in his box of toys behind him, well not like he's attached to it since he has a lot more things to chew on, especially that really tasty stuffed blue whale plush. It's so soft and squishy and so much fun to gnaw on and okay he's getting distracted now. So he goes back to staring at the red pacifier on his dad's person with a thumb on his mouth.

"Fu?"

Turning his wide brilliant emerald pools to meet the inquisitive hazel ones, he then lifts a pudgy hand, that is free of drool of course, and reaches up to touch the pacifier. The instant his hand touches it visions of seven different blurry people comes through his mind. He see's them on top of a mountain and then a bright light blinded them and the instant it vanished, babies replaces the blurry figures and oddly enough each individual seems to be surrounded with different colored flames, like a rainbow.

When the vision leaves him the tell tale sensation of his father's flames makes him pause in realization. Sure he has noticed how his dad's flames seems to be lesser than before but he thought that he was just controlling it much more tightly due to his toddler body. The energy of his father's flames that's tightly contained in the pacifier made him doubt though. Could it be that most of his dad's flame is poured into that pacifier resulting to a baby's body?

He doesn't know but one thing he's sure of is that some wanker cursed his beloved daddy. And Fu's not very happy about it thank you very much.

_'When I get my hands on them!' _His chubby face darkens at the thought and the promise of merciless retribution shines in his narrowed eyes, making his father slightly widens his eyes in surprise at his son's change of countenance.

But what also greatly confuses Fu is the utter lack of dark magic on his father and the pacifier, heck there wasn't even a speck of magic on them. He hasn't ever heard of such a curse without any magical signature and even potions and runes has some, it was just odd._ 'Bloody hell.'_

Fingers pinching slightly on his chubby cheek jolts him out of his thoughts. Looking up to see his dad as the culprit who's sporting a rather cheeky smile making the toddler looking more adorable. But Fu retaliates in return by also pinching his dad's cheek, a wide gummy grin etching on his rather chubby face.

Then remembering the damned pacifier his emerald eyes narrows and with his free hand, points at the cursed object and says.

_"Bad."_

His dad only blinks in confusion so he repeats again in emphasis, his pudgy finger making a jabbing notion at the pacifier. _"Bad!" _

A tilting of the head (where do you think he got it from?) is the reply he gets from the other, making him pout sulkily, his cheeks puffing out.

Sure he knows a bunch of Chinese words now but he doesn't know how to say 'curse' and saying it in English would be just weird. Not to mention suspicious since he hasn't heard a single English word here.

A thought pops in his mind. So he turns around to crawl towards his toy box and after rummaging over his numerous toys he finally finds his objective and clutches it on his hand. Turning to crawl back again to his father and promptly shoves it in front of his bemused dad, it being his very own red pacifier.

Sitting on the floor again he points his free hand at his father's pacifier and repeats the word 'bad' and then points at his own one and says.

_"Good."_

The baby stares at the face of the toddler who's eyes now widened a little in dawning understanding and awe but then smiles softly in a sad yet loving way while looking at his son. After nodding his head he replies.

_"Yes, it's bad."_

Seeing his father sad like that is something Fu doesn't like and he has to stop himself from turning on his waterworks. His dad should always be happy and anything that makes him sad otherwise should be swiftly taken care of. So he decides there and then that he will do whatever it takes to break the curse on his father and with a nod he declares.

_"Fu wiw hewp!"_

The utterly floored expression on his daddy's face made him almost cackle in amusement, almost okay? Smothering his urge aside then,he returns the pacifier back on his toy box. After that he continues to rolling all over the floor in glee, squealing all the way.

Of course he didn't know that what greatly surprised his father was the pure orange flames seeping out of him as if answering the baby's will and confirming his resolve.

He has a lot of ideas to try for breaking the curse but alas his core's still too young, using too much of his magic might make him a squib. And the fine art of potion making and runecrafting are still out of his reach. Where can he get the ingredients he needs? Can they even be found here?

But there's still a lot of potions that can be made with only simple ingredients and the runes just needs some crafting materials so maybe there's still hope.

* * *

**~o0*0o~**

* * *

A week later in the kitchen.

Exasperation dwells on Fu while he watches his dad stubbornly tries to eat his most favorite food; mapo tofu. Tries, since a spoon of the food makes him go all teary and red. The green eyed baby is currently sitting on his high chair and ignoring his own food in favor of watching his father's antics. It was kinda amusing at looking at Fon's attempts at eating the spicy food but his amusement turns into exasperation at the twentieth try.

Seriously, the hazel eyed toddler would have a bite, resulting another teardrop falling from his tightly shut eyes and his cheeks are looking almost swelling. Really it seems he also has a ritual of sorts since his dad would pause for a few seconds, his hands would make rather strange swishing movements, looking like he's bracing for a long hard fight and then goes back at taking a bite with determination that's clear on his face with puffy red cheeks, his body trembling a little. Looking like he's subjected to some intense torture but still persists on his objectives and repeats the cycle. The cycle of an ongoing battle.

_'Talk about sheer stubbornness.'_

Fu thinks while shaking his head in fond exasperation and goes back to minding his own mash of food, that tastes so much of green beans. He's kinda jealous of his dad though, since while his baby food taste pretty good it still makes him long for something more solid.

_'What I wouldn't do for some treacle tart.'_

Thoughts of the heavenly treacle tart is erased abruptly at the sound of a clinking glass. Turning his head to where the sounds came from only to see his dad drinking from a glass of water. His mug filled with tea empty. He must've ran out of tea huh. What a rare occasion, knowing how his daddy just loves the stuff. When the glass is put down is the time he sees the sweaty beet red swollen face of his dad who's hazel eyes are quite bloodshot. When his hand is reaching for the spoon again Fu just snaps.

_'Enough is enough!'_

Screaming the levitating spell in his head with a burst of controlled magic, making the bowl of mapo tofu floats up in the air in an instant, way out of his father's reach. With a disapproving glare directed to his shocked toddler father and added a firm shout of;

_"No!"_

His dad looks at him in shocked confusion and glances at the floating bowl of spicy goodness, longing in his hazel eyes. But when he takes a step towards the floating bowl Fu rewards him with a scream of _"Bad!"_ from his emerald eyed baby. Fu seems to be on a roll with his shouting.

_"Daddy stop! Bad! Daddy No!"_

Cue the waterworks streaming from his eyes, he's just so frustrated at his daddy who's so keen on harming himself from that blasted horrid food, he has no idea how the whole house shakes due to his distress. The utterly panicked look his dad is sporting that is completed with floundering hands is pretty funny if he wasn't frustrated but instead he summons a hand mirror from his room.

With a zoom he catches it and knocks his plate of mash down the floor in accident but he ignores it and floats the mirror towards his father, who accepts it, a questioning and worried look on his features. Fu points a pudgy finger at the hand mirror, a stern look directed at his father.

Understanding the order from his rather agitated baby son and wanting to comfort him makes Fon swiftly turns to look at his reflection at the mirror. His eyes widens when he takes in his bloodshot eyes, his beet red puffy face and the swollen form of his lips in dawning realizing at his son's reactions. He made his baby worried and that just wouldn't do.

He puts the mirror gently at the table and with quick speed scoops his still crying eight months old baby from the high chair, cradling him in his chest. Wiping the tears and snot from the chubby face with his sleeve. Gently carding a hand to the wavy locks and humming a lullaby to comfort his steadily calming.

_"I'm sorry Fu, I didn't mean to make you worry."_

Fu replies with pinching his daddy's cheeks with as much strength he can muster making his dad wince slightly, but the adult turned toddler knows he deserves it. Releasing his fingers from Fon's poor cheeks and after seeing the sincerity coming from the hazel eyes makes the baby gurgles softly. Kissing both his dad's cheeks with a resounding pop and then giving a big gummy smile at the other, his emerald eyes shining with adoration. And the father can't help but smile heartily in return, thinking how lucky he is to have such a wonderful son.

Since it's already summer the father treats his son with his newly bought baby pool that has a mushroom style for its roof. Colored prettily in blue, green and red. It's then placed in the backyard and the two enjoys swimming, well wading for Fu, in the cool waters. At first Fon wasn't planning on joining his son but was persuaded by big pleadingly sparkling emerald eyes and a cute mouth repeating _'baba'_, it's safe to say that Fon's pretty much wrapped up on his adorable baby son's pudgy finger but he doesn't mind one bit of it at all. And so they spend a few hours playing and enjoying the cool waters shaded by the mushroom roof from the summer sun.

Utterly forgetting about the floating bowl of mapo tofu that's back on the floor which is now completely petrified. That dissolves into dust and was taken by a stray breeze of air in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**~o0*0o~**

* * *

Fu is just ten months old when a whirlwind comes to visit the Yuen family in their humble home.

The baby is currently taking a nap after exhausting himself thoroughly after playing tag with his daddy. Sure he's still crawling but he's quite the speedy little thing, impressing his father. And Fu hopes that he'll be as fast as his dad someday. After enjoying a bubble bath he's then dressed this time with a soft gray hippo like onesie, he didn't even bat an eyelash he's so used to it now.

The emerald eyed baby then crawls towards his dad and places himself on the comfy lap, proceeding then to cuddling with his daddy happily and babbles unintelligible words until he falls asleep.

He jolts wide awake when he hears loud running footsteps and the slamming of the door open. He's miffed, he just had a wonderful dream of him and his daddy riding with Buckbeak up in the clear blue sky. The feel of the swishing wind and the joy of flying, the freedom he shared with his dad was just bliss. Not to mention it got even better when Buckbeak suddenly dives to the ground and drops its dung quite accurately into the face of one spoiled ferret face; Draco Malfoy.

Then when they see a rather familiar rat, Fu urges the magical creature into chasing that blasted traitor. And just when Buckbeak opens its beak to swipe the thing and hopefully eats it is when he's then rudely jolted into consciousness. So you can understand the angry puffing of his cheeks and the big pout on his chubby face. He's not a happy baby at all.

Planning on shouting his displeasure at whoever the rude culprit is, yes he's that annoyed, but before he can a high feminine squealing distracts him. A blur of black and purple is the last thing he sees before being scooped up then squeezed on something big and soft, but quite suffocating. Accompanied by high pitched squealing.

_'What is this torture!?'_ Screaming in his mind as he desperately flails his limbs to escape the squealing monster but it was in vain, the monster instead tightens it's grip on Fu and he's having trouble breathing. And just like any child or baby, and in some cases teenager/adult, does in desperate situations, the emerald eyed baby opens his mouth and in his loudest tone screams for his parent. _"Daddy!"_

In an instant he hears a pained yelp and then as quickly the baby is engulfed in the arms and the welcoming presence of his daddy. Sighing in relief and taking in deep breaths, Fu closes his eyes and calms down on his father's arms, relaxing completely. His daddy will keep him safe from the monster.

He's almost asleep but his curiosity niggles at the back of his mind and so he opens his eyes and turns to the side to look at the rude person only to widen his emerald orbs in shock at what he's seeing.

There in front of him is a female version of his father wearing a purple sundress, in his adult version mind you, with the same hazel eyes and porcelain smooth features. The only difference is the straight long knee length raven hair, (it's that long), the rosy red plump lips and of course the very feminine curves. Definitely the biggest he has ever seen, almost as big as watermelon._ 'Is that even possible?'_

No wonder he had trouble breathing.

_"Give him back to me!"_ Demands the woman with her hands on her hips. Her narrowed eyes directed at his father. His dad in question only releases an exasperated sigh and says calmly.

_"No. You were suffocating my son." _

A brow twitches and the woman snarls looking completely furious.

_"Give the cutie back to me this instant!" _Is it just Fu's imagination when he sees his usually calm and serene father's face slightly darkens? The green eyed baby double takes at Fon's tone when his dad replies bluntly that is tinge with a hard edge.

_"What? So you could suffocate him again?"_

_"How dare you!?"_ The enraged female version of his dad screeches now, looking murderous. Fu can't help but worry at the situation, it looks like a fight will break out in seconds, a violent one.

_"You're an eyesore._"

Really his dad is even egging on the woman and here Fu wonders just who she is to evoke his usually calm and loving father like this. When the woman reaches into her pocket his dad straightens himself, preparing for battle with his baby son still in his arms._ 'This doesn't look good.' _

The green eyed baby tugs on his dad's shirt and with wide shimmering emerald eyes asks, his free hand pointing at the lady.

_"Daddy, who?"_

The hard edge on his father's eyes is suddenly gone, replaced with warm loving ones. Fon softly smiles at his son's question and answers, though with an almost pained reluctant voice.

_"She's, she is my sister." _A sister? With that said Fu turns to stare at the lady with excitement shining in his eyes. No wonder they look so alike, the baby just hopes she's not like aunt Petunia. The lady in question goes stiff and her face blanks. So he tilts his head to the side and asks.

_"Aunty?"_

Not a moment later a squeal pierces through the air followed by feverish coos from his now utterly excited auntie.

_"Oh aren't you just the cutest baby? Yes, yes I'm your auntie.I want to squeeze you again. I can't wait to pinch your deliciously chubby cheeks!"_

It was all said rapidly and Fu only understood a few words. So he only responds with blinking bright eyes and a simple.

"Guh?"

Which prompts another squeal. He can only watch in bewilderment when her hands makes a creepy grabby motion. Getting a little scared when he remembers how he almost died due to the lady, he seeks some comforting from his daddy. By resting his head into his dad's shoulder and promptly places a thumb on his mouth. He closes his eyes and in cue Fon softly hums a lullaby to his still exhausted son. His nap was interrupted after all. The last thing Fu sees before succumbing to sleep is the swooning expression of the long haired lady.

* * *

**~o0*0o~**

* * *

_"-is his mother?"_ Fu's eyes blinks his eyes open and nuzzles his lovely soft blanket and peeks at the two, pretending to be still asleep when his curiosity takes hold.

_"Asta is in her hometown."_ He hears a snort which is quickly followed by an annoyed tone.

_"And she can't even visit her own son?"_ A pause then a mournful sigh, making the green eyed baby furrow his brows in concern.

_"She sent me a letter, says that she doesn't want anything to do with me and the baby."_

Silence drifts through the surroundings before a furious shout pierces through it.

_"What!? How dare that woman!"_ She fumes for minutes looking like an enraged prowling tiger while his father tries to calm her down before she exhales a tired sigh.

_"She was such kind and loving person too. I never would have thought she'd do this."_

Gloom oozes in air and Fu decides to distract the two by calling his dad. In an instant the tense gloomy atmosphere disappears. Peering through the bars of the crib, the father answers with a warm smile.

_"Yes Fu?"_ Warmth engulfs the baby's chest from seeing the smile that is filled with the soothing flames flickering around him. Making him let out tinkling peals of joyous laughter that effectively brightens up the room and making the two siblings smile in adoration in return.

After that he stares at his daddy with wide beseeching emerald eyes while patting his tummy with a pudgy hand.

_"Daddy, Fu hungwy." _

Ugh, he still can't pronounce words without lisping. Though his auntie looks like she's gonna go back to squealing again. He's a little worried that he'll be deaf before growing up.

_"Anything for my baby boy."_

With that said, the baby is gently picked up and carried towards the kitchen, his auntie following them from behind. Then he's placed on his highchair with an orange bib printed with English words of 'Daddy's Baby boy'. Fu firmly ignores his questions regarding to his mother in this life that seems to have abandoned them.

Fu is in bliss. The eggplant puree he's been eating is just pure heaven. Back in his last life he didn't like it that much but now, well he's in love. He didn't even make a mess of himself this time just a little splattered on his chubby cheeks. So into devouring the food that he didn't even notice the amused chuckles of his dad and the numerous flashes of a camera.

The green eyed baby snaps out of his trance when there's no food left on his bowl, it's completely empty. He picks up the empty bowl and turns to look at his father, big pleading emerald eyes directed at him. He ignores another flash.

_"Fu wants mow. Pwease daddy."_

Fon smiles at him although looking a little in pain while holding an empty jar of the eggplant puree.

_"I only bought one jar, I'm sorry Fu."_

The green eyed baby stares longingly at the empty jar._ "No mow eggpwant fow Fu?" _

A sad nod is his answer. He pouts still staring at the jar.

_'I wonder if I can accio a jar from a store?' _Mulling in his thoughts he fails to notice the silent interaction between the two siblings.

_"Go buy some for the cutie now!"_

_"But who will look after Fu?"_

_"Who else but me you idiot!"_

_"Shut up you cow-monster!"_

_"Why you midget! Just go already! Your baby is waiting!"_

_"Fine!"_

Fon stands up, effectively catching the attention of his adorable son. The father then kisses the baby on his forehead and says.

_"Daddy is going to the store okay? I'll be back real quick." _With a wave he was gone. Confused he turn to look at his aunt and observes. Noticing how she also has the same beautiful flickering red flames. The only difference is instead of his dad's calm ones hers are more energetic and it seems she has lesser of it. Done with his observation he holds up both of his hands and says.

_"Fu want up aunty."_ Internally bracing for his life. Not a second later he's in the arms of the beautiful long haired woman. Who coos at him in excitement.

_"You're so cute! I could just eat you up!"_ The baby doesn't know what to say to that so he just gives her a gummy grin. A wrong move for he's quickly almost squeezed to death and he is just so thankful that she relaxes her hold on him.

Many squeals and squeezes later, Fu is placed on his aunt's lap.

_'I think I just lost a few years of my life.'_

_"Fu, my name is Biyu. Biyu."_ With a thumb on his mouth, he nods in understanding and his free hand pats his decides to introduce himself as well, it's polite after all.

_"Fu! Yuen Fu!"_ The lady looks like she wants to glomp him again, thank Merlin she didn't. Instead she rummages something on her handbag.

Suddenly a handful of photos is handed to him. Curious, he looks at the first one and see's a baby boy, a grumpy one. Probably a year older than him, with slightly tousled raven black hair, chubby cheeks filled with baby fat and narrowed blue-gray eyes. Wearing a panther onesie. He was glaring, looking furious at the camera.

His pudgy hand taking captive of an ear from a rather worn looking rabbit plush. Surrounded by more stuffed toys that are either ripped to shreds or worn out. Although there are small bird plushies that are spared. His sharp blue-gray eyes promising a very painful retribution to whoever took a picture of him.

Definitely a relative. He looks too much like his dad and auntie. Hell, he can even pass as his father's twin now.

The other photos all featured the baby. Although he was either scowling or glaring at all of them.

_"Isn't my baby Kyou-chan just so adorable?" _Biyu gushes, sparkling adoring hazel eyes focuses on the blue-gray eyed baby biting a turtle plushy on the photo, there's a glint of satisfaction on his intense eyes, looking quite pleased with himself._ 'Yeah, adorably violent alright.'_

_"Fu, his name is Kyouya. Your older cousin and I can't wait to make you two wear matching clothes! Oh! The pictures! Can't forget the pictures! You two will be the most adorable babies ever!" _

Insert another ear shattering squeal. Yep, he's gonna be deaf soon.

The green eyed baby is rather excited to meet his older cousin, though he fervently hopes that Kyouya's not like Dudley at all. Still his cousin seems a little violent and grumpy, making him wonder whether they'll get along well. He certainly hopes so.

All thoughts of his cousin and his violent tendencies are all forgotten the second Fu's daddy steps inside the kitchen. Utterly consumed of thoughts of the heavenly eggplant puree.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think of this chapter?

Fu - blessing, happiness, good fortune.

Yuen - chinese instrument lute.

Biyu - Jasper, the precious stone.

Ahem. So do you like it? Any questions? What do you think of Biyu?

I highly welcome reviews and constructive criticisms. Flames are not!

So, see yah again later?


End file.
